


【授翻/哈德】永恒墨水

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: Getting Together, Gift Fic, M/M, Magical Theorist Draco, but also kinda charming harry lol, dorky awkward harry, tiny hint of Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: Harry想给他的“神秘男友”买一个礼物，而Malfoy实在没搞懂这是咋回事儿（大多数情况下）。





	【授翻/哈德】永恒墨水

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everlasting Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167212) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 

——————————————————

Harry在那道毫无特色且粗糙的橡木双开门前徘徊了两次，他终于停下脚步端详了一下这道门，旁边的墙上挂着暗黄铜的标志——魔法理论研究部——他深吸一口气推开了那道门。

门内的景象让Harry想起了霍格沃茨的图书馆，数不清的高塔般的书架一直延伸到高高的天花板，地上堆着一摞摞厚重的书。从霉味以及摇摇欲坠的书脊能看出来，这些书都有些年头了。墙边摆满了书桌，脏污的窗户开了个小缝，几丝微弱的阳光撒了进来，灰尘围绕着金色的光柱懒洋洋地飘动着。

房间里的寂静令人不安，Harry快速挪动着脚步，谨慎的观察着周围，手伸进口袋里握住魔杖，以防有一个疯子挥舞着巨大的书本从书架后钻出来，对他大声嚷嚷着古老的魔法理论之类的东西。这里几乎没有人，只有两个巫师在一张桌子上翻阅一本巨大的，马上就要散架的书，他们只在Harry快步走过的时候抬头瞥了他一眼，Harry在房间寻找着那个与众不同的，有着白金色头发的，闪闪发光的脑袋。

Malfoy坐在房间的最尽头，Harry四处张望着从过道里朝他冲过去，生怕自己会迷失在这座充满着诡异低语声的书本迷宫里，Malfoy听见动静，从他正在潦草写着什么的卷轴上抬起头，吃惊地瞪大了双眼，当他看见冲过来的那人是Harry时，他又怀疑的眯了迷眼睛。

“梅林，这个部门太渗人了，”Harry喘着气挪动脚步，坐到了Malfoy对面的椅子上。

Malfoy没有回答，从他那副薄薄的无框眼镜边缘上方盯着Harry，好像Harry是一只凭空出现的紫色毒角兽，穿着粉色芭蕾舞裙为Malfoy表演了一个充满活力的__击足跳*¹__一样。当Malfoy还在眼睛都不眨的盯着他时，Harry伸出手在他脸前挥了挥。

_ _击足跳*¹：entrechat，芭蕾舞的击足跳（跃起两足腾空交叉数次 ）。_ _

Malfoy的头猛地向后仰去，愤怒地瞪了Harry一眼，低声说，“怎么，你在去魔法法律执行司的路上迷路了吗？”

Harry咧嘴笑了。“不，”他说。“我只是想跟你谈谈。”

Malfoy的怀疑立刻加剧了，他昂起头，顺着他尖尖的鼻子盯着Harry。“谈什么？”

Harry强迫自己开口说话，他感觉自己的脸和脖子都开始发烫。“呃...所以，你知道我男朋友吧——？”

“__没人__认识你男朋友。”Malfoy冷笑道。“外面有一大群人愿意用纯金去交换那个从去年开始就把你迷住的巫师的更多信息。”

“呃...”Harry的脸更红了，他挠了挠被汗水刺痛的后颈，“好吧。那么...嗯...Ginny告诉我——Parkinson总是能送给她最棒的礼物，而Parkinson，说__你__总是能帮她挑选出最棒的礼物。所以——”Harry摸了摸自己的耳垂，在椅子上不安的扭来扭去。“我——我在想你是否能帮帮我...你知道的，选个礼物给他——给我的男——男朋友。”

Malfoy一把摘下他的无框眼镜，难以置信地盯着Harry。“你是嗑药上头了还是喝多了？”

“什么？”Harry茫然地说。

“是什么让你以为__我__会同意帮你这种忙？”Malfoy愤怒地回答他，像投飞镖一样把羽毛笔扔进墨水瓶，拉起了耷拉在地上的卷轴。

“为什么我不能请你帮忙，Malfoy？”Harry耐心地问。

“你为什么不去找Weasley或者Granger？”Malfoy嘲讽地拖着长腔说。“__他们__可是你的朋友。”

“你也是。”

Malfoy呛了一下。“啥？”他尖声问到。

“我们不是朋友吗？”Harry皱着眉。“我们几乎每周都一起出去玩。你上个月还帮我解决了那个木乃伊龙蛋的案子。我们有时候甚至还会一起吃午饭——”

“只是因为那些事和__工作__有关。”Malfoy说。

“但当我们在破釜酒吧的时候，那就和工作无关了。”

Malfoy叹气，按了按他的鼻梁。“好吧，你想要我干些什么，Potter？”

Harry看上去有点坐立不安的样子。“呃...就，你知道...一个礼物建议，”他清了清嗓子，“给我的男朋友。”

“那么我要如何才能提供给你一个礼物建议，关于这个我对他毫无了解的，__非常非常幸运的__男人呢？”

“噢，是的，他...”Harry盯了Malfoy一会儿，“他__特别__聪明，我是说——连Hermione都觉得他的__智商非常高__...你知道，Hermione会亲口承认的事情，那一定是真的。而且他还...”Harry希望Malfoy无法在这个昏暗的房间里看到他的脸有多红。“他很，英俊。非常非常英俊。”Harry慌乱地补充。

Malfoy看起来又生气了。“那就给他买个镜子让他一整天都能欣赏自己的__美貌__，”他暴躁地打断Harry。

“Malfoy，”Harry埋怨地说。

“__干啥__，”Malfoy愤怒地皱了皱鼻子，Harry用力抑制住自己想要弹弹他鼻子的冲动。“Potter，我不知道。给他...买件长袍或者其他什么的...__我不知道。__”

“不行，”Harry叹了口气，“他有...棒到惊人的时尚感，而且我根本不知道该如何挑选一件长袍。”

“你按照他穿过的长袍类型来选，”Malfoy挑着眉毛，冷淡地说。“梅林啊，Potter，你可以直接去__问__他。”

“不行，他不能知道。”Harry摆了摆手，Malfoy看上去有点迷惑。“噢，我的意思是，这将会是一个惊喜，”Harry匆忙补充到。

“生日礼物？”

“不...”Harry耸耸肩。“我只是...想送给他一件礼物。”

Malfoy气得鼻孔都鼓了起来，不耐烦地扯着面前的卷轴，几乎快把它撕碎了。“他就那么特别吗，嗯？”

“我真的很喜欢他，”Harry说，眼睛盯着Malfoy抚平着卷轴的修长白皙的手指。“我应该送给他什么？”

“Potter，为什么你如此确定我是那个知道如何帮你的人？”Malfoy疲倦地说，扯过长袍的一角擦了擦眼镜。

“不知道，但我感觉你知道正确答案，”Harry仔细的看了Malfoy一会儿。“如果是你的话，你想要什么礼物？”Malfoy眨了眨眼睛，眼镜半悬在他的鼻子上。“你懂的，如果...如果你有——有一个男朋友，然后他想要送给你一个礼物...你想要什么？”

“这他妈的跟你那事儿有什么关系？”Malfoy断然地问，把他的眼镜扔到桌上。

“就...这样我们也许能想出几个主意，别这么混蛋，”Harry生气地说。

Malfoy看上有点晕了，他真的很迷惑。“但你是要送给他一些...__比较私人的东西__，一些__你确定__他真正__喜欢__的东西。__我的__爱好有什么用？”

“谁知道，也许会有用呢，”Harry轻声说。

Malfoy精疲力尽地闭上眼睛。“我不确定，”他心不在焉地挥了挥手。“一瓶永恒墨水——它永远不会褪色——跟这上面的东西不一样。”他低头看了看那个卷轴，仔细端详着上面褪色的，有些脏污的旧字迹。“但前提是你男朋友得投入大量精力和时间去研究魔法理论，对这一点我表示怀疑，”他恶意满满地说。“对角巷有个神奇的地方——那里会出售最棒的龙皮商品；能自动整理归类的文件夹，轻便小巧的公文包，手工制品，定制皮鞋，凡是你能想到的，应有尽有。只需要去那儿逛上一圈，你一定能找到合适的礼物。”

“还有呢？”Harry急切地问。

Malfoy皱着眉叹了口气，咬着嘴唇，若有所思的盯着桌子。“他常穿正式长袍吗？”Malfoy歪了歪头，“凤凰街的那家店，Bejewelled，有数量非常可观的巫师珠宝收藏；你可以给他买一对袖扣之类的？噢！”Malfoy的双眼兴奋地闪闪发光，“他们还有那些镶嵌着宝石的，__超华丽__的斗篷夹！当然啦，那些夹子只有纯金或纯银的，但它们很好修复，而且不会在你的斗篷上戳个大洞。”

Harry点点头，紧盯着Malfoy粉色的唇瓣。“嗯，那听起来很棒。你还有什么其他建议吗？”

“Potter，我在这个鬼地方工作，”Malfoy暴躁地说。“我已经没有其他点子了。带他去吃顿昂贵的晚餐或者什么的，如果你还没有任何主意的话，旺兹沃思的__La Baguette Dor____ée____*²__餐厅口碑不错。”

_ _La Baguette Dor_ _ _ _ée_ _ _ _*²：餐厅名。_ _

Harry笑着从椅子上蹦了起来。“太好了，”他快乐地说，而Malfoy看起来被吓了一跳。“谢了，Malfoy！”

话音刚落，Harry就顺着原路冲出了这座书本迷宫。“随便吧，”Malfoy阴沉地咕哝了一句，感觉脑子嗡嗡作响。

——————————————————

Draco盯着堆在他办公桌上的那些东西，色彩鲜艳的礼物包装纸散落在他脚边。

一瓶巨大的永恒墨水透过蓝色的半透明玻璃瓶安详地闪烁着，微微发光的液体代表着它写出的文字会是永恒且不褪色的。旁那个银绿镶边搭环的乌黑发亮的龙皮袋，里面装着一个能自动整理归类的文件夹。三个斗篷扣静静地躺在一个铺着天鹅绒的长方形盒子里，得意洋洋地朝Draco闪着光。其中一个是镶嵌着黄水晶的纯金夹，另外两个是纯银的，分别镶嵌着蓝宝石和绿宝石。

Draco打开了随着包裹一起送来的那张字迹潦草的纸条。

_ _嘿Malfoy，_ _

_ _我希望你喜欢这些东西。我只是想试试你最喜欢哪一个东西，所以都买来了。_ _

_ _我定了La Baguette Dor_ _ _ _ée_ _ _ _餐厅晚上8点的座位，我7点45来接你。这个时间可以吗？如果不行的话就在6点之前告诉我，这样我就可以修改餐厅的预定时间。_ _

_ _HJP_ _

  1. __ 不，这不是一个玩笑或者恶作剧。另外，我没有男朋友。__

_ _

五分钟后，当Draco抱着那堆礼物冲进Potter办公室时，Potter看起来一点儿也不惊讶。

他对Draco微笑——而且还脸红了。

_ _

“嘿，”这个白痴不好意思地说。“呃...你来这儿是为了把那些东西砸在我脸上吗？”他补充到，看了看Draco手臂里那堆摇摇欲坠的东西。

“非常精准的推理。”Draco气喘吁吁的说，他还在为了刚刚的冲进Potter办公室奔跑的那段路程而喘气。“你疯了吗？你什么意思？！”

Potter抬了抬下巴，那种令人恼火的固执神情出现在了他的脸上。“你是个很聪明的人，Malfoy，__你认为__我是什么意思？”

“我——我不知道！”Draco结结巴巴的说。

“真的吗？”Potter歪了歪头，从办公桌后面站起身，朝Draco走去，在离他只有几步的地方停了下来。“你可以大胆猜测一下？”

“你想羞辱我，”Draco脱口而出，一只手条件反射般的握紧了那瓶墨水。

“错了，”Potter轻声说，向Draco走近了一步。“再猜猜？”

“你...你想——”Draco慌乱地四处张望着。“这些东西被下了咒！你想杀掉我！”

Potter实实在在的翻了个白眼，他的嘴角闪过一丝恼怒的微笑。“你可真是大错特错了，”他告诉Draco，又踏近了一步。“还有其他推测吗？”他现在离Draco非常近，只有几英寸远。

Draco的心脏几乎快从他的嘴巴里跳出来了。“没了，”片刻之后，Draco小声回答了。

“感谢上帝，”Potter微笑着说。“你有时候真是个白痴，Malfoy。我__非常__喜欢你。”

“__什么？！__”Draco尖声问。“你——？！”

“拜托，跟上我的节奏好吗，”Potter叹了口气，再次翻了个白眼。这个油腔滑调的混蛋。“你看到我写的纸条了，对吗？7点45可以吗？”

“我不明白，”Draco有些无助地说。

Potter傻傻地看着Draco，脸上露出了温暖的笑容。他从Draco手臂里拿出那些东西，放在他凌乱的桌面上。

“我喜欢你，我想带你去吃顿晚餐，Malfoy，”Potter温柔地说——双手握住了Draco的左手。

“噢？”Draco的嗓音因紧张而发颤，他盯着Potter和他相握的手，Potter浅棕色的皮肤跟Draco近乎无色的白皮肤形成了鲜明的对比，“你去医院检查过吗？或许你得了脑震荡？”

Potter哈哈大笑，这非常__可爱__。但此刻Draco只想歇斯底里的大声尖叫，__现在到底是什么情况？！__

_ _

“你愿意跟我共进晚餐吗？”Potter害羞地问，Draco目瞪口呆，像看小丑一样瞪着Potter。“Malfoy？”几秒之后，Draco仍然没有做出回答，于是Potter忧心忡忡地补充说。

“晚餐？”Draco弱弱地问。

现在Potter看起来有点儿凄惨了。“呃，是的，晚餐，但也许...”他有些焦虑地舔了舔嘴唇，“是的，先吃晚餐，我想。然后我们——我们再看看接下来会发生什么，顺其自然。”

“你是指__做爱吗？！__”Draco发出一声惊怒的尖叫，Potter的耳朵立刻变成了鲜红色。

“梅林啊，你能别那么大声的__吼出__‘做爱’那个词吗？！”Potter有些抓狂，心虚地瞥了一眼门口。“我——我的意思是，做爱当然很好，但是，”当Draco发怒的时候，他看起来有点慌张，他们两人的脸都非常红。“我是说我们！我们...你知道的...就像...像一段恋爱关系，”Potter信心不足地说。

“你想跟我发展一段恋爱关系？”Draco茫然地问。

仍然脸红着的Potter发怒了。“那你以为我他妈刚刚说了一大堆什么？！”

“你真的没有男朋友？”

“__没有__，那只是我编的借口，防止那些媒体乱点鸳鸯谱！”

“然后你想让我做你的男朋友？”Draco嘲讽地说。

“如果你不介意的话，是的，”Potter勇敢地回答。

“真是个白痴，”Draco低声说，手指穿过Potter的手指，紧紧握住了他的手。

Potter__笑了__。“我知道，对吗？”他轻笑着靠近了Draco。

Draco也笑了——虽然他竭力让自己不要笑，但他还是笑了，脸颊暖烘烘的。“不，你真的是个白痴，竟然选择这种方法，”他向Potter指出。

Potter悄悄伸出一只手臂环住了Draco的腰，一副怕被Draco发现的样子。他们的胸膛靠在一起，Draco呼吸急促，感觉肺里的空气都被抽走了。

“Potter...？”

“嗯...？”

Draco舔了舔自己的嘴唇，离Potter的嘴唇只有几英寸远。“我...我也是个白痴。”

但这两个白痴接吻的时候可一点儿也不蠢，他们的双唇紧紧相贴，Draco想要用好几卷羊皮纸来记录下这个美好的吻，以及他内心的狂喜——最好用那瓶永不褪色的永恒墨水。

** **~END~** **


End file.
